Encuentro extraño
by L. M. P. A
Summary: La perfecta combinación entre Moyashi-chan y Yuu-chan...


**Encuentro extraño**

**Los personajes no son míos, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y no recibo ningún beneficio monetario.**

**Escritora: L. A. M. P.**

**Advertencias: Leve mención de M-PREG (muy pero muuuuy poca, es casi insinuada) y Shonen-Ai**

Allen miraba al frente con duda, no sabiendo porque se encontraba, en específico, en ese lugar con aquella joven, cuando bien podría estar en la posada con los demás.

Ambos estaban cerca de un pequeño acantilado cercano al pueblo donde se encontraban descansando del largo viaje, la chica estaba sentada al borde y mecía sus pies descalzos suavemente. Llevaba un vestido hasta las rodillas color amarillo, resaltando levemente su piel algo tostada, su cabello largo y plateado lo llevaba atado en una coleta alta, sus ojos oscuros como la noche, miraban perdidamente el atardecer que se alzaba en frente de ellos. Recordó que unos minutos después de haberla visto, Lavi dijo que ella era la combinación perfecta entre _Moyashi-chan_ y Yu_-chan, _además de guapa.

-Sabes, Allen_-san_ – Cuando escuchó su nombre salir de los labios de la extraña, una sensación incomoda atravesó su cuerpo – Me enamoraría de ti, si no fuera porque Kanda_-san_ me mataría – Sintió su rostro calentarse al escuchar la referencia al "amor" y vio como ella sonreía con travesura.

Siendo él un caballero, hubiera resultado incomodo el tener que rechazar la confesión, pero eso no le distrajo de lo que había dicho.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué? –

- Bueno, en retrospectiva, es obvio que esta atraído por ti, al igual que tú de él… - Eso lo congeló, ¿De qué estaba hablando esta niña? Sintió su rostro calentarse aún más y como una vena en su frente se empezaba a inflar – Y… Aquí entre nos, me enteré por Lavi_-kun_ que hay una apuesta en el cuartel acerca de su "relación"… -

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Preguntó en un tono tan serio que asusto a la muchacha, que solo se encogió y tembló levemente, el llamado _moyashi_ se sobó el puente de la nariz, tratando de calmar su carácter - Sabes que es un pecado ¿Verdad? – Y aunque eso no le interesara en lo más mínimo, quería poner una excusa para no ponerse en evidencia.

- No porque sea un pecado tiene que ser malo, además esa es solo una regla dictada por el hombre no por _Él_ – la chica volvió a mirar el bosque que estaba debajo del acantilado, en el horizonte se veía el sol ocultándose entre las montañas, creando sombras alargadas y algo escabrosas

– Además, de ese tipo de relaciones, siempre sale un amor tan puro como lo que ustedes buscan desesperadamente – La comparación le hizo sentir confusión, ¿Un amor tan puro como una Inocencia? Eso era imposible…

Segundos pasaron incómodamente, sin saber que decir respecto a esa declaración…

Observó que la chica buscaba algo entre sus bolsillos, luciendo un poco nerviosa, como si lo que estuviera escondido entre la tela fuera algo que no debería de perder.

Finalmente ella encontró lo que buscaba. Sacó algo parecido a una cadena con un dije, ella le dio una señal para que se acercara, lo extendió para que lo tomará y él lo hizo con cuidado.

- Te lo regalo, es un tesoro muy importante, es la posesión más valiosa de mi familia ya que fue un regalo de mis padres, me lo dieron antes de que ambos murieran defendiéndome de los akumas – Sus ojos se abrieron, sorprendido, entonces ella era hija de un par de exorcistas y examinó el artilugio con cuidado. La cadena le era familiar, era tan parecida al diseño de la notas de la partitura para manejar el Arca… Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, ¡¿Por qué no lo había notado antes?! Volteó a ver a la chica, encontrando que estaba al borde el acantilado.

- Lo siento Allen_-san_, pero me voy, mi tiempo aquí ya termino – una estruendosa explosión tuvo lugar detrás de la chica, donde apareció una puerta parecida a las del Arca, pero esta era color purpura, ella se dejo caer de espaldas directo al abismo y trató de alcanzarla, pero cuando su mano rozó la de ella, solo la atravesó como si fuera un fantasma. Miró hacia todos lados con desesperación, no sabiendo que hacer, fijó sus ojos en la figura que se desvanecía con lentitud, la mirada de ella era tranquila a pesar de que las lágrimas caían con fluidez y le dedicó una sonrisa suave y cálida.

- Gracias por dejarme estar contigo una vez más, _papá_… – la sorpresa hizo que abriera sus ojos, vio como la chica terminaba por desaparecer, y la puerta, tan pronto como apareció, se fue.

Cayó de rodillas, por algún motivo se sentía extremadamente cansado. Se sentó en el piso tratando de recuperar el aliento, dirigió su mano derecha para limpiar el sudor de su frente cuando notó que todavía tenía el collar.

Lo revisó con cuidado, temiendo que desapareciera. Era un pequeño escápelo de oro en forma de cuadrado, simple pero elegante. Deslizó sus dedos por la superficie, notando las suaves decoraciones hechas con pequeñas incrustaciones de plata.

Sintió la forma familiar de las letras en la parte de atrás del cuadrado, era algo grabado, un pequeño mensaje. "_Te veré pronto", _Allen alzó con una ceja ante lo confuso del escrito. Después venían unos kanjis de los cuales no entendió nada y su ceja se alzó aún más, era más raro encontrar a algún exorcista de oriente que a un tipo de inocencia parásito como él.

Abrió el medallón y se encontró con dos fotografías, una donde salía toda la Orden que él conocía con una pequeña niña en el centro, su cabello plateado estaba atado en dos coletitas, y miraba sonriente a la cámara. En la otra, era una escena tan cálida que casi lo hacía llorar, era la misma chiquilla siendo abrazada por dos adultos, y aunque el cristal que protegía las fotos se encontraba un poco descuidado por el tiempo, aún podía distinguir perfectamente _su rostro _y el de _baKanda_ sonriendo junto con la pequeña.

-¡Hey! ¡_Moyashi-chan!_ – Escuchó el grito de Lavi a lo lejos, cogió el escápelo con fuerza, ahora que sabía que significaba, no lo dejaría ir; se puso de pie con rapidez y limpió el polvo de sus ropas

– Parece que solo eran rumores, no hay ninguna Inocencia por aquí… Creo que es hora de irnos a casa – Allen ignoró totalmente al _Bookman Jr._ y se acercó a Kanda con la mirada totalmente determinada y un sonrojo casi imperceptible, el nipón alzó una ceja ante el acercamiento del _brote de habas. _

- ¿Qué jodidos quieres _moyashi_? – preguntó cuando vio que lo estaba mirando analíticamente. Una sensación incomoda le recorrió la espina dorsal, había algo diferente en el peliblanco, lo podía sentir con toda claridad.

- ¡Es Allen! – Se quejó primero, más por costumbre que por necesidad de defenderse. Después dirigió su mirada hacia Lavi - ¿Qué significan estos kanjis? – le preguntó y le mostro el reverso del medallón, sin llegar a abrirlo.

- Significan "You are not alone" Extraño, hace tiempo que no veía algo en inglés escrito en _katanaka_ ¿De dónde sacaste eso? – el pelirrojo miró el objeto con interés, después de todo, era extraño toparse con cosas provenientes de oriente.

Allen sonrió con un deje de tristeza y miró la puesta del sol que se veía desde el acantilado.

- Me lo regalo alguien especial – "Gracias… chéri" pensó con cariño, Kanda alzó una ceja, ¿el _moyashi _se había enamorado? No pudo evitar la sensación de disgusto, pero el ver al peliblanco con esa expresión de nostalgia solo lo hicieron sentir… Ganas de golpearlo.

- Che, no importa, vámonos de este jodido lugar, conejo estúpido, brote de habas – Allen estuvo a punto de replicar por la insistencia del pelinegro en llamarle de esa manera, pero solo negó suavemente…

Aún no podía creer que estaba enamorado de ese idiota.

_**Owari...**_

Cuenta la leyenda de que no me gustaba el mpreg pero aún así estoy escribiendo y editando esto...

_Okey people! _Se que ya había subido esto hace tiempo pero había algo que no me terminaba por convencer, pero con esta nueva versión mi escritora interior se da por satisfecha... _por ahora._

Como se que soy una bishie de las malas creo que reeditaré la mayoría de mis historias, así que no se asusten si de repente no encuentran nada xD

Sin nada más que decir, estoy a sus servicios (si quieren fanfic pidanlo, estoy empezando a _complacer)_

Bye bye


End file.
